Banknote validators and cashboxes are subject to various attacks to fraudulently remove banknotes from the cashbox or the banknote validator during or after receipt of a banknote.
A common approach is referred to as “phishing” where a length of string or tape is attached to the trailing edge of a banknote and extends out of the banknote validator. Once the banknote has been accepted and the customer has received the appropriate credit, the string or tape is used in an attempt to withdraw the received banknote from the equipment. Various arrangements have been provided in the banknote processing channel of the banknote validator for detecting of such substrates attached to the tail of a banknote as well as the provision within the banknote channel of a latch or various catch surfaces for preventing the unauthorized rearward withdrawal of an accepted banknote. If the string or substrate is detected the banknote can be rejected and returned to the customer.
The provisions of latches or catch surfaces in the banknote processing channel and/or detection of an attachment to the tail of a banknote reduces the likelihood that the “phishing” attempt will be successful, however the banknote that has been partially displaced rearwardly may jam the banknote validator or cashbox. Reprocessing of the banknote to return it to the cashbox in a normally received state may be difficult and can be particularly problematic if the banknote is damaged or jammed in the equipment. The banknote validator has effectively defeated the phishing attempt, however the device may no longer be operative, requires service and business is lost.
The present invention provides an effective latch arrangement for a cashbox that provides a cost effective early counter response to a phishing attempt.